


Toy Soldier

by Aishiteru_sama



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Family, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishiteru_sama/pseuds/Aishiteru_sama
Summary: A Peter siempre le gustaron los soldados de juguete, pero esta vez, su corazón anhelaba algo más que una caja de fría porcelana.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Toy Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Este one-shoot se escribió para el reto #NavidadMapache del grupo de Facebook "El Santuario del Mapache de Brooklyn. WinterSpider"
> 
> Advertencias: AU, Lime, Mpreg

.

Siempre le habían gustado los soldados de juguete. 

Cuando tenía 6 años, su papá le trajo su primer juego de soldados: todos llevaban uniforme verde, pequeños cascos y fusibles pintados de color negro; cada uno tenía cabello de diferente tono, caritas pintadas con cuidado y extremidades movibles~ ¡se divirtió mucho ese día! 

Desde entonces, cada Navidad sus padres le regalaban un nuevo juego de soldaditos, ¡algunos tenían uniformes basados en ejércitos reales! Otros eran de colección, casi imposibles de conseguir… pero mamá y papá siempre se las arreglaron para darle todos los que quería~ ¡no por nada eran Steve Rogers y Anthony Stark! Papá, el cruel y poderoso Capitán Hydra que dirigía el mundo con puño de hierro, y mamá, Super Iron Man, el brillante y talentoso genio al frente de la tecnología mundial. 

Sus padres eran temidos, respetados, ¡prácticamente eran los dueños del mundo! Y él, Peter Rogers Stark, era el hijo único y consentido que nació de su amor~ por tanto, desde pequeño creció rodeado de lujos y de toda clase de mimos, ¡pedir soldaditos como regalo de Navidad no era ningún problema!

— ¡Peter, cariño, Feliz Navidad! 

— ¡Feliz Navidad, mamá! — sonrió travieso mientras lo abrazaba, y luego saltó a los brazos de su padre — ¡Feliz Navidad para ti también! 

— Feliz Navidad~ — Steve sonreía con amabilidad, un gesto que solo conocía su familia — Creí que nunca bajarías, ¡es hora de abrir los regalos! 

Se acercaron al enorme árbol que lucía en medio de la sala, y a sus pies, muchas cajas de colores y tamaños esperaban para ser abiertos. 

— Adelante, disfrútalo~ — Stark anunció con alegría — ¡Todos son para ti! 

— ¡¿En serio?! ¡Yey! — les cerró un ojo con travesura — Me pregunto qué serán porque, ¡ya saben, ya no soy un niño! 

— Sí, sí, ya eres todo un adolescente de 16 años~ — Tony fingió limpiar una lágrima — Mi niño ha crecido tanto, parece que fue ayer cuando te enseñaba a caminar~  
Inmediatamente comenzó a abrir las cajas, ¡nunca se era demasiado grande para disfrutar de las sorpresas! Y por supuesto, esperaba que hubiese un paquete nuevo de soldados de juguete, ¡era para su colección! 

Desde niño, sabía perfectamente a qué se dedicaban sus padres, incluso escuchó de crímenes terribles que llevaron a cabo, pero nada de eso lo asustaba~ ¡sus padres lo amaban! Por eso, lo que pasara con el mundo le importaba muy poco~ 

Es más… podría decirse que no era muy diferente a ellos~ no era que hubiese asesinado a alguien, pero comenzaba a notar su falta de empatía hacia los demás~ no sentía nada ante el dolor ajeno, para él solo existía su familia.

Eso, hasta que lo conoció… 

Al soldado perfecto. 

— ¡Gracias, gracias! — cuando terminó de abrir todos los obsequios, abrazó a ambos — ¡Los regalos son increíbles, me encantan! ¡Son los mejores padres del mundo! 

— A mí no me engañas~ — advirtió Steve con humor — Estoy seguro que estabas esperando una caja de soldados de juguete, ¿cierto? 

Sonrió con cierta vergüenza, pero asintió. 

— Hijo, yo conozco perfectamente los deseos de tu corazón — papá revolvió su cabello con cariño — No hay nada que no te daría, solo quiero que seas feliz y que tu vida esté llena de alegría~ — abrazó a Tony con solemnidad. 

Mamá y papá compartieron una mirada de complicidad, ¡cuánto espectáculo para darle su nuevo juego de soldaditos! ¿O se trataba de otra cosa? 

— Así que voy a darte lo que más quieres en el mundo~ 

La puerta que daba a la sala se abrió, y ahí… ¡ahí estaba…! 

— Barnes, acércate. 

Sintió como el estómago se le hubiera subido a la garganta. 

¡¿Q-Qué estaba haciendo el agente Barnes ahí?! ¡¿Por qué no le dijeron que pasaría la mañana de Navidad con ellos?! ¡¿Qué pensaría de él al verlo despeinado y tan poco presentable?! 

Bajó la mirada con tierna vergüenza y las mejillas sonrosadas. 

James Buchanan Barnes era el soldado más leal de su padre, el más fuerte de la organización y el más efectivo, ¡su porcentaje en el cumplimiento de misiones era del 100% desde que comenzó operaciones! Era experto en el manejo de todo tipo de armas, un maestro en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ¡y tenía un brazo de metal! 

Claro que no hablaba mucho pero, así como sus padres tenían su lado bueno, Barnes también, ¡él mismo lo había visto! Era tan amable, tan atento… era tan dulce y gentil… ¡y su sonrisa era tan linda!

Estaba enamorado del agente perfecto, Winter Soldier. 

— Señor — Barnes saludó con educación y él tuvo que contener un pequeño grito de emoción, ¡se veía tan guapo con su uniforme negro! Y su mirada, ¡Dios, esos ojos azules bastaban para que sus piernas temblaran! 

— Descansa, soldado — ordenó con calma y James adoptó una pose más relajada — Peter. 

— ¿S-Sí? 

— Ven, acércate~ — miró a su mamá, quien con una sonrisa lo alentó. Caminó hasta su padre y quedó frente al soldado — Hijo, te presento tu nuevo regalo. 

… miró a todos lados, incluso atrás del agente, pero no veía nada… hasta que papá le sonrió y señaló con la mirada a James. 

Tuvo escalofríos, ¡su corazón estaba a punto de detenerse!

—… creo que no entiendo. 

No podía ser, ¡no podía ser! ¡¿Su padre sería capaz de…?!

— Agente Barnes — el mencionado asintió en espera de su orden — A partir de hoy, usted tiene una sola misión: hacer feliz a mi hijo. 

¡WAAAAAAAA! 

Miró al hombre frente a sí, quien asintió nuevamente y su pose se relajó bastante. 

¡Dios, estaba pasando! ¡De verdad estaba pasando!

— Estoy a su disposición, joven Peter. 

¡SIIIIIIIII!

— ¡Papá! — abrazó a Rogers, quien estrechó a su pequeño con cariño — ¡Gracias, muchas gracias! ¡Nunca olvidaré esto, eres el mejor papá del mundo! 

— ¿Y yo qué? ¡Fue mi idea! 

— ¡Mamá! — se aferró a Stark — ¡Te quiero tanto! ¡Gracias por hacer esto por mí! 

— No es nada, Peter~ nosotros siempre te daremos lo que pidas, incluso lo que no te atreves a decir~ 

— Así que es tuyo — Steve reafirmó — Puedes disponer de Barnes como gustes.

— Como… ¿cómo yo quiera? — pensamientos atrevidos pasaron por su mente adolescente — ¿Cualquier cosa? Eso… ¿eso no te molestaría? 

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Por eso te lo estoy dando — Rogers acarició el rostro de su pequeño — Tu mamá y yo queremos que seas feliz, así que si tu nuevo soldado puede darte esa felicidad que sueñas, ¡adelante! 

— Solo una cosa — advirtió Tony — Soy muy joven para ser abuelo, ¿sabes? 

— ¡M-Mamá! — su rostro nuevamente se incendió. 

— No digo que esté mal que tengas un bebé, solo te sugiero que primero te diviertas y luego pienses lo que quieres, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez tu soldado te aburre después. 

— ¡No digas eso! — se colgó enseguida del brazo de James — ¡Nunca me aburriré de él! ¡Es mío, lo quiero! 

— Bien, bien~ eso me alegra mucho~ — Rogers estaba bastante confiado con su regalo — ¡Ve y disfrútalo! Bucky es leal como un perro, no pasarás ningún trabajo entrenándolo como te guste. 

Hizo un pequeño puchero, ¡no quería que se dirigieran a James de ese modo! Lo jaló para que fuera con él a su habitación, ¡sentía su corazón latir como nunca!

Entraron y cerró con suavidad, ¡el soldado perfecto estaba en su alcoba! ¡Era suyo ahora! No se contuvo y saltó inmediatamente a abrazarlo, ¡estaba en las nubes! 

— Puedo… ¿Puedo llamarte James? 

— Si usted lo desea, claro que sí. 

— T-Tú puedes llamarme Peter. 

— Lo haré. 

— Podrías… ¿Podrías abrazarme? 

Sintió sus brazos cernirse a su alrededor, el calor de su cuerpo, lo perfectamente duro que era su tórax y el perfume de yerbas que emanaba de su cabello… 

Le faltó el aire y se aferró con fuerza a su espalda ancha. 

— He soñado con esto desde la primera vez que te vi — confesó con la voz quebrada de emoción — Sé… sé que esta situación es extraña, pero te prometo que voy a cuidarte mucho, te daré todo lo que necesites y nunca, nunca, te abandonaré, ¡así que puedes ser tú mismo! ¡No tienes que fingir nada conmigo! Todo lo que pase será entre tú y yo, esto es solo nuestro.

… 

— Si ese es el caso… — escucharlo le provocó escalofríos — Debo confesar que… yo también soñé con esto desde la primera vez que te vi. 

Peter se sintió tan feliz que estuvo a punto de llorar. 

Aun podía recordar ese encuentro 6 meses antes, cuando papá lo llevó a entrenar al campo de tiro y ahí estaba James, haciendo un puntaje perfecto con un rifle de francotirador. 

— Soy tuyo, Peter — se separó un poco y unieron sus frentes. La sensación de intimidad que le dio esa acción fue conmovedora — Puedes disponer de mí como quieras. 

Subió las manos hasta acariciar su rostro. 

Los ojos azules de James nunca le parecieron tan humanos. 

— Quiero que me beses… y quiero… que me hagas tuyo. 

Cuando sintió los labios ajenos, supo que no quería probar otros por el resto de su vida. 

Sus caricias, su boca viajando por todo su cuerpo, su amabilidad y toda esa pasión que gozó lograron que no pensara en otra cosa más que en él, que cada movimiento y cada gemido fuera solo para Winter Soldier, para James Buchanan Barnes. 

Su padre pudo regalarle al soldado perfecto, pero esa mañana de Navidad se entregó al hombre apasionado, amable y leal que yacía debajo del uniforme. 

Ya no tenía sentido coleccionar nuevos soldaditos de juguete. 

Ahora tenía todo lo que deseaba entre sus brazos. 

.


End file.
